bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Full House (Special Mission)/Strategies
This article discusses tips and strategies for the Full House Special Mission. Tips *Try to go optimize the upgrades with as few towers as possible. *In this game mode, Quality is more important than Quantity Strategies Strategy #1 (by Anonymous) Place a Boomerang Monkey in the top left-ish curve (not the loop), upgrade it to Multi-Target, and keep it as the only tower until enough cash is reached to get a Dartling Gun. Then, upgrade the Dartling Gun to 2/2, and then buy 2 Spike Factories, 3/2, and 2/2. After that is accomplished, buy another Dartling Gun and place it directly next to the first. Then upgrade it to 2/2,then wait until you have enough cash to upgrade the first Dartling Gun to a Laser Cannon. Then, focus on upgrading the second Dartling Gun, to a Laser Cannon, or 3/2. Then, sell the Boomerang Monkey, and use the cash from its sale to upgrade the Spike Factories to 4/2 and 2/4. After that, buy a third Dartling Gun, and finish the game with 2 Spike Factories, at 2/4 and 4/2, and 3 Dartling Guns, all of them at 3/2. Strategy #2 (by Anonymous) Start: Place a Monkey Buccaneer as far Northeast in the central lake as possible, Upgrade to 3/2 as quickly as possible. Before Round 28: Place a Monkey Apprentice to the Northwest of the Buccaneer, inside the 3rd ring of the track. Upgrade to 2/2. Round 32: Place a Monkey Village between the 2nd & 3rd rings of the track, affecting the other towers. Upgrade to 2/2 as quickly as possible. Round 42: Upgrade Apprentice to 3/2. Round 43: Place a Super Monkey in the track's turn directly North of the central lake, within the range of the Village. Upgrade to 2/3 as quickly as possible. Rounds 44-65: Change out a Monkey Apprentice for a Sun God ASAP. Round 66: Win. Strategy #3 (by Anonymous) Leak rounds 1,2 and 3 and buy a Dartling Gun at an area where it can aim directly at the entrance. Upgrade it to 1/1 ASAP. Then get a Monkey Buccaneer as far upstream as possible. Upgrade it to 2/2. Afterwards upgrade the Dartling Gun to 2/2. Buy a Monkey Ace, put it in a strategic location and upgrade it to 2/2. As soon as you have the money upgrade the Buccaneer, Dartling and Ace to 2/3. Buy a Super Monkey in the second U-turn (above the lake) then upgrade it to 1/2. Get MOAB Takedown for the Buccaneer and upgrade the Super Monkey to 2/3. In the middle of round 65 you should be able to get BADS for your Dartling Gun. Strategy #4 (by Anonymous) Start with a Boomerang Monkey in the first bend of the track set to target "last", and place a Dart Monkey any place near the end of the track where it has good coverage. Upgrade the Boomerang Monkey to 2/0 as soon as possible, and increase the range of the Dart Monkey (1/0 or 2/0) if necessary. When you have enough cash, place a Monkey Buccaneer as far upstream as possible and upgrade it to 0/1. Before leads arrive, make sure to upgrade the Boomerang Monkey to 2/2, but otherwise focus on building a Banana Farm and upgrading it to 2/0. Upgrade the Monkey Buccaneer to 3/2 as soon as possible, and then the Boomerang Monkey to 2/3. At this point the waves should be very easy - upgrade the Banana Farm to 3/2 and save up for a Super Monkey placed to the left of the Buccaneer and a Monkey Village that can cover all of the towers except for the Banana Farm. Upgrade the Super Monkey to 2/3 and the Monkey Village to 2/2, and finally sell the Dart Monkey and buy a 3/2 Sun God with good coverage of the map. This should be enough to last all of the waves. Strategy #5 (by Anonymous) Follow the very first strategy on this page until you have a 3/2 and 2/2 set of Spike Factories and two Dartling Guns. Then, sell the 2/2 Spike Factory and the Boomerang Thrower. Buy a Super Monkey and get it to 2/2, and save up for another 2/2 Super Monkey. Finally, upgrade all your Dartling Guns to Laser Cannons. There may be leakage, but a good aim can prevent this. It will likely be possible to last through all the waves, unless the Dartling Guns are not properly aimed. Strategy #6 (by Anonymous) First make a Ninja Monkey near the middle of the map and make sure it has enough possible area to attack the Bloons. Then get it to 2/1 ASAP. At this point you will find that it is a good time to make a Monkey Buccaneer. The boat should be close to the top-left of the map. This is because it can shoot the start and the end of the Bloons path. After a few rounds you should upgrade the Monkey Buccaneer to 3/2. Then you should be able to defeat camo bloons easily. Now create a Banana Farm on the bottom right of the map and upgrade it to 3/0. At this point you might need to use a few Road Spikes to clean up the leftover Bloons. Therefore you should save up for a Spike Factory and place it on the middle-top-right of the map just inside of a hill. Make sure that it has white hot spikes to pop the Lead Bloons that are coming up next. After that you should save up for a Super Monkey and put it near the Ninja Monkey so it has the most largest possible attack area. Use the Banana Farm to get cash and upgrade your Super Monkey to 3/2 as quick as possible. After that there should be a few rounds left and if you want you can upgrade the Ninja Monkey a bit more and have an Exploding Pineapple at hand in case of faulties. Strategy #7 (by Anonymous) Get a Ninja Monkey and upgrade it to 4/2 as soon as you can. Then get a Monkey Apprentice and upgrade it to 1/0. After this get 2/3 Super Monkeys for the MOABs. Get as many as you can. Then upgrade the Monkey Apprentice to 2/4 before round 59. Place all the towers near the beginning but give them good space. Strategy #8 (by Qwertyxp2000 the second) I managed to complete this mission with a Tier-2 Pirate Cove, a 2/4 Monkey Pirates, a 3/2 Destroyer, a Hydra Rocket Pods, a B.A.D.S, and a Laser Cannon. I first started off with placing a Monkey Buccaneer on the farthest top-right of the "lake" of Park Path. Upgraded to Grape Shot, then to Longer Cannons (as well as Faster Shooting). Then upgrade to Crow's Nest. Then upgrade to Cannon Ship. Then placed another Monkey Buccaneer on the farthest bottom-left of the "lake" of Park Path. Upgraded similarly the same way, except upgrading it to a Destroyer. At about Round 30, add some Dartling Guns. Upgrade to 1/0, then 1/1, then 2/1, then 2/2. The first Dartling Gun should be near the bottom-left corner. The next one should be somewhere around the top-left corner, the last near the bottom-right corner between the yellow and green tree. Upgrade the bottom-left one first to Laser Cannon. Then upgrade the top-left one to Hydra Rocket Pods. Do the same to the bottom-right Dartling Gun. Upgrade the Buccaneer to Monkey Pirates and pull down any BFBs or any MOABs that risk leaking. Then upgrade the bottom-right Dartling Gun to B.A.D.S. Hopefully, you should be able to complete this mission successfully! Strategy #9 (by Blueflames3520) First, place a Submarine in the middle of the track (in the little pool) and upgrade it to 2|2. When you have enough money, place a Ninja on the top. Upgrade to to 2|2. Then place a Monkey Apprentice near the beginning and upgrade it to > 2|2. Lastly, build another Monkey Sub and also upgrade it to 2|2. Try getting 2 Bloonjitsu Ninjas and you are done. Use your abilities when needed (duh). Strategy #10 (by stedro) First, place a Ninja near the near the entrance, for the first few rounds upgrade it to 3|1 ASAP, buy first lane upgrades first, then place a Submarine in the middle of the track and upgrade to 2|2. Get a Banana Farm and upgrade until either you get a plantation or the round with lead bloons approach, in that case, place a Monkey Apprentice and set it to strong, upgrade to 2|2 and that will save you for a while, put Bomb Tower relatively close to both of them and upgrade it to MOAB Mauler. Whenever you max your buildings, sell your farm and get a Spike Factory at the end of the map, this will catch any bloons that escape, try and upgrade it to a 4|2, if you don't have enough money, get a 3|2. Now you should be able to hold off and upgrade your Monkey Apprentice to Dragon's Breath and your Submarine to Ballistic missile and your done! KlondikeBar17's Strategy Put a dart monkey nearthe start, upgrade to 2/3 asap. Add a monkey sub in the middle but not too middle, upgrade to 2/2. put a 2/1 village close so it hits both monkeys, then put a boat. Upgrade to 3/2 soon, but make sure you have a 2/1 glue monkey for the lead bloons. Upgrade village to 2/2. Sell the dart monkey in exchange for a ninja monkey. Upgrade to 4/2 and upgrade monkey sub to 2/3. Upgrade glue monkey to 3/2, and wait until you can afford 4/2 monkey boat. Upgrade glue monkey next, then finish off with sub. Get M.I.B Call to Arms if you want. I know, this isn't a good guide, I'm not good at this. Obsolete Strategies Obsolete Strategy #1 (by Anonymous) First, place a Monkey Buccaneer as far upstream as possible. Upgrade it to 2/1, and then get a Glue Gunner and place it near the top. Get it to 2/1. Then, upgrade the Monkey Buccaneer to 3/2. After this, Upgrade the Glue Gunner to 2/2. Set the priority to strong. Buy another Monkey Buccaneer and place it at the left edge of the central lake. Upgrade it to 3/2. Now place a Banana Farm and upgrade it to 3/0. Next, sell your first Buccaneer & Glue Gunner and then place a Super Monkey just to the top-right of the central lake. Many Bloons will leak, so be careful. Upgrade the Super Monkey first to 0/3, then to 2/3. Put a Super Monkey right next to the first, inside one of the loops. Put a Monkey Village next to both towers and upgrade it to 0/2. Upgrade your second Super Monkey to 3/2. Upgrade the Monkey Village to 2/2. Category:Strategies